Keira
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: Sequel to Charlies BOS, Keira gets a letter from Moira and goes back to ireland. her diary set two years after the end of Charlies BOS. genre 2 may change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got told that I would be killed if I didn't write a sequel to Charlie's BOS but to tell you the truth that didn't bother me. I just wanted to write a sequel anyway.

A/N: there might be a story from each of the kids but I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: Many of the characters in this belong to me, but the recognised characters from Sweep don't.

Keira.

At the age of eighteen a young woman called Keira receives a letter from her friend in Ireland asking her to go and stay with her. This is the story of the second of Charlie and Alisa's children when she starts her life.

Chapter One. Letter

Dear Keira,

Darling, how are you? it's been so long since we spoke and I don't even have your number anymore so I couldn't ring you. so much has happened, I can't believe how busy everything's been… Funny to think the last time I saw you was just after the wedding, but then I understand why you had to go back. How is everyone? Shaun and Arewen? Hope they're well! I kept meaning to write to you all but just haven't had the time. Arewen must be getting really big now. seven years old, is it?

Oh yea, I knew there was some reason I had to write to you, apart for a chat. Mom's making me write because she wants you to come and stay. I know, that sounds like I don't want you to come but I really do. we were such close friends before and it makes sense for us to hang out when we're old enough. Mom and Hunter (god, it's been years and I still can't call him dad) wouldn't mind seeing your mom and dad again but Mom says that they're probably a little bit busy at the moment. I suppose Shaun and Mary are still getting on okay…send my love to them anyway. I've got to go now because mom needs me, but please write or ring me about coming to stay.

Thinking about you loads,

Moira.

Keira Findgoll put down the letter and smiled, taking out the photo's and looking down at them. Moira had changed a lot, though she was still recognisable. Her hair had grown a lot longer and was tied back in one of the photos, in which she was waving into the camera with a big grin on her face and her family surrounding her. The other looked more relaxed. It showed Moira and Ian standing together on the shore near Moira's house, smiling at each other with what could only be described as deep love. Keira didn't want to feel gelous but it was hard sometimes, Moira's life just seemed so perfect but the last romance she'd been in ended in tears.

It wasn't Keira's fault though, but her boyfriend of three years had found out about her being Wiccan and hated the idea. He dumped her the very next day.

Well, it wasn't a hard decision as to what to do about Moira's letter. Of course she'd go to Ireland, her mother was always saying she should try and get involved in some other covens and Belwicket would be a perfect chance to do that. She had attended Ronseal circles before but it just didn't feel right, they weren't the same as Kithic circles and that was all she was used to…though often she wished it wasn't. It would be good to go to Ireland and attend some more coven circles. There weren't many options left for her at home.

KEIRA'S DIARY (the rest of the story will be this)

Dear diary,

Amazing, totally amazing. I hadn't spoken to Moira Riordan in years and then I got a letter from her today. And me and Shaun were only talking about her and the wedding last night. because Shaun is staying with us again, just for a few days this time because the latest girlfriend wants him to go back to her. I don't get why he bothers with so many really, it's a waste of time. actually, when he read the letter (over my shoulder, it's a habit he _still_ can't get out off) he got kind of down in the dumps. He's still really strung up over Mary even though it was eighteen months ago when they split up. I suppose in his place I would be the same. He loved her to bits but she just didn't feel the same way. I reckon if she'd been up for a serious relationship Shaun would be settled down by now but since the split he's just been between women constantly. I don't even know the name of the latest one. hang on, I'll just ask him…Okay, Shaun says Kate but I should mind my own business. I suppose fair enough, but it's not like we're little kids anymore…we're all grown up now.

Awh, though. Arewen turns seven next week, and she's so adorable. Funny to think I'm eleven years older than her, I've never really thought about it before but Mom and Dad must have had one hell of a break. But I don't exactly want to think about that…I mean, yea, they're humans but they're still my parents. Yuck.

I've been thinking a lot since I got that letter. Who knows, depending on what happens in Ireland I might not even come back here…at least not for good anyway. I know, I know, I'm thinking way too far ahead, I'll just do a few weeks there first but I don't know…there's so little here for me now, it's not like I'm really staying for anything other than Arewen. I've finished school and I've got the basic degree's. the plan for my life doesn't really involve a job in any hi-tech place so I could probably manage without a really advanced degree…I just want to help people and I think I can do that how I am.

I was looking through some old photo albums with Shaun yesterday too…we do a lot of that type of stuff when he's staying or when I'm staying with him because we are close and we don't see enough of each other. There was some stuff in there from when we were younger, like when I was only five and he was seven, and stuff from before that too. I don't know why but it just made me cry. There was a picture of us with Gloria too, and it just made me think…how long has it been since we actually saw our cousin? She's twenty-one now, because she's about six months older than Shaun. He still sees her sometimes, because he's never really at home, always going to different places and staying with different people. I suppose that's right for him but for me I just couldn't cope. I mean, fair enough I want to travel, but he has no plans aside from travelling. The longest he's been home since he was seventeen was a month, and then there was the two months he spent with us when we went to Ireland for the wedding, but that didn't really count because we weren't at home for most of that time and he stayed in Ireland afterwards anyway so he could travel around getting to know other covens. That's why he travels, he tells me. it's because he want's to know as much about the different aspects of Wicca as he can, and the easiest way to do that is to know other people. he was in Ireland for months and from what I can get from his stories he was never in one place for more than a month. Though he told me about some fairly amazing people, and gave me some addresses of people who I could go and stay with when I was in Ireland. I'm not sure yet but I think I might just take him up on his offer. But I don't know yet…I haven't really given it that much thought…just a whisper of an idea.

Akasha and Saoirse are brilliant friends of mine still…even though they're more Shaun's age. Apparently they were born with powers but over they years that kind of went away…but Akasha got involved in Wicca as soon as she was old enough to understand and she's a major member of Kithic now. I suppose she would be, being the sister of our leader and adopted daughter of the coven (Akasha and Saoirse are supposed to have been the first babies born in peoples families since the creation of Kithic). Saoirse we don't really talk about that much, but she still comes home sometimes with her family to visit us. she's got it sorted really. She went to college while her sister went travelling and then met someone and ended up married. And she's only twenty-three! Well it all goes right for some people, even if the life she has isn't the life I would have chosen. I think deep down she would have liked to take up Wicca but she has always cared a lot about what people think of her, and Wicca wasn't a popular thing to be into when she was at school. she left two years before me but even when I was there it wasn't exactly popular. It wasn't unpopular either though, but only because Bree Warrens daughter Kaylee and Robbie's son James were at school with me. even though Bree and Kaylee moved away when I was very young. I'm still good friends with James. Actually, I think if I had to choose someone who I felt I had any interest in around here it would be James. And I'm not really sure why, I guess it's just because he's a really good friend and I trust him. Sort of like Mom was with Robbie I suppose.

I've got to go now… mom and dad have gone out and I want to put Arewen to bed early so I can have some more time with Shaun. I never realise how much I miss him until he's here staying with us again. I'm going to miss him so much when he's gone again.

Love,

Keira.

Okay, so this is only the first chapter and I haven't really got into it yet. So tell me what you think and more will be coming. I've been trying to write a sequel to Charlie's BOS for ages now but this is the first time I've found a storyline I enjoy. Anyway, review…please…my writing depends on it. thinking about you all (spesh fans of Charlie's BOS, you know who you are).

Love and Peace (cause in this day and age we need peace, a lot),

The One And Only,

Stargazing Maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gah…so I've posted about three versions of this so far. But I can promise you now that this is the original! The one I've been working on at home anyway, but I've only just got a working floppy disk!

A/N: Most of the places in this story are real places, because I'm writing about an area I know. Least maybe not this chapter but later chapters. And I _am_ from Cork so I kind of know everywhere around here.

Disclaimer: Sweep, yea, I created all those characters. I'm also the god and the goddess and my mother was princess Di. Oh come on…I've got to _try_ to be original.

Chapter two: Decisions.

Dear Diary,

I'm so confused…I don't know what I'm going to do. I've spoken to mom and dad about going over to Ireland and they seem okay with that, but now Arewen thinks we're all going, or that at least she's coming too. and I can't bare to break her heart and tell her she's not coming and I don't want to bring her with me because I just want to get away from my family. I mean, I love them to bits, totally, but sometimes a girl just needs a bit of space. Goddess I feel so bad to be saying this about them. I'm grateful that I've had them with me all this time, because I know that both mom and dad weren't that lucky. I actually don't have any blood grandmothers, because both mom and dad's moms died before they even met each other. Which makes you think really, cause they were younger than me when they met. Match made in heaven mom always says! Yea, don't really know about that…just look at the way me and Shaun turned out and you start to wonder.

Descriptions, that'd be a good thing to put here. Okay…here goes. Shaun, who's my older brother, is twenty now. mad to think that really, a brother of mine in the big twos. He's tall, with deep brown eyes and dark hair which goes down to between his shoulders and ears. Everyone says he gets the dark from mom, and the length from all the people who he hangs out with and who think short hair is for nerds. Yea, well I can understand that…short hair doesn't really look that good on most lads. Shaun is into probably the most different music to me it's possible to be into. He listens to things like Marilyn Manson, Jimmy Eat World and Green Day. I suppose some of Green Day's songs are okay but most of it is just mindless blather. And I prefer my songs with a bit of meaning. Like they have to actually be saying something. I can't really think of many examples right now, I'm not in the mood. Anyway, on with us. I'm small, or petite as mom calls it. I look a lot like her too, Small, Dark hair and pale skin. And Arewen, my little baby, is red haired, tall and chubby…but it's in a sweet way. she's adorable, her freckles really set of her green eyes and she looks so Irish. Not that I can really understand where she got the Irish from, because as far as I know non of our family was Irish.

Mom and dad haven't changed at all in the past few years, they're still exactly the same. No changes at all.

Anyway…enough of the crappy rambling…back to my story.

I haven't got a clue what I'm going to do about Arewen, but I'm definitely going to Ireland. I've already rang Moira and I'm flying out from the airport next week. She's going to meet me in cork because she wants to go shopping. But she says she'll do that before I get there because she knows I'll be tired. She's going to come and get me with Morgan and Hunter, because even though she's eighteen she's only on her provisional licence and has to have someone with a drivers license beside her to drive still. I didn't realise that was the way they did it in Ireland, but apparently it's always been like that. You can get your first license when you're seventeen but until you take your test you have to have someone with their full licence in the car. But you can take the test any time after your seventeenth birthday. So I suppose in a way you could be driving properly when you're seventeen but from what I could get when I quizzed her she's been too busy to bother. There's been other things going on and her driving license was the last thing she was thinking about. She says it's not like any of the locals really care if she drives…they all know her and know she's responsible. I couldn't help laughing at that, because as far as I remembered Moira Riordan and Responsible never went in the same sentence, unless it was joined by some form of 'is not'. Yea, well I think we've all known that since forever.

I'll be so good to go over there again now though. Even though it's still only the beginning of June everyone's finishing school there. Except Moira, because she's got to go back for two more weeks and doing her leaving exams. I think she's scared because you need to do well in these to do anything in college but I'm sure she'll be fine. With a mother like Morgan how could she not be, that whole family has been amazingly clever, or so mom says anyway, but I wasn't even born when Morgan left for Ireland. Shaun was though, but he was only three or so at the time, so he doesn't remember much about them, except being babysat by Hunter and dad one day when Mom and Sky went out shopping. Sky is still here though, I don't know why I haven't mentioned her yet. I suppose it's just because we don't really see that much of her. She used to be so quiet, I think Mom was one of her only friends until I was about fourteen, but then something happened and she's gone to being out there again. only she's not really, because honestly, if you'd been living on your own in mourning for fourteen years then you would be a bit strange. She used to stay with us occasionally but she doesn't really anymore. I think it was when she got depressed that mom took over as coven leader, but she's come back to help out with leading now. I suppose it must have been strange for her to not be leading, even though she thought her favourite cousin had died. She's Moira's aunt, see, even though she still lives here. I didn't know until a few days ago when I was talking to Shaun, but Hunter Niall and Sky Eventide were the founders of Kithic, they were the first leaders and everything even though they were only sixteen at the time. Akasha says that's where the tradition of us having two coven leaders came from, because that was how it was right at the beginning.

Shaun is coming to Ireland with me, did I say that already? Well, when we were talking about me going he started going on about how Kate was getting too much for him when she wouldn't let him stay with his family for a week so now he's going to get away from her and go to another country. He seems to think that's a great way to break up with her, because then she can't come and haunt him like his last girlfriend did. I don't know where he finds these women but it's scary the type he picks up. I mean, you'd have thought he would have got it into his head by now…when they're lovely and sweet and beautiful and everything then you've got to be ready to have a hell if you split up with them. Because they can always turn into bitches. Not that men aren't just as bad…look at the-ex-we-shall-not-name. What an ASSHOLE! Hang on, I've just had a brilliant idea…I'll just ring and ask Shaun.

Okay…so Shaun says yes. So do you want to hear my oh-so-brilliant idea? Well, basically, I asked Shaun if he'd be able to mind Arewen if we took her with us but on the condition that he had to be prepared to fly her back home after a week. And naturally he was good about that, because he never really spends time with her, especially not on his own…and she's thirteen years younger than him so he's always treated her like his own little baby. I'm glad we're taking her with me anyway, because I really was _not_ looking forward to telling her she couldn't come. Mom and dad won't mind, they wanted to come over too but mom can't leave the coven and dad's been told that if he misses any more work then he'll be in trouble. Like 'loose the job' trouble. He's been skipping work the past few weeks see, because Moms uncle Sam was down staying for a while from Gloucester and they hadn't seen each other for ages, and then Shaun was staying so he stayed at home then too.

Okay, going to go now…I've written loads and I must tell Arewen the good news about her coming... Love, Keira.

Okay…sorry about the abruptness of the ending. My mother has been sitting behind me hassling for the computer for the past ten minutes so I haven't been able to concentrate and it's just got too much. More reviews more chapters, you know how it works.

Love and peace (cause peace makes the world go round),

The One And Only,

Stargazing Maiden.


End file.
